


First Snow

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Prompt Fill, first snow, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The first snow of the Winter season is always magical. The twins always enjoyed the sight of the first drifts forming outside the manor. Wilford enjoys the snow, as well, bringing even more energy to the mix. Dark enjoys seeing the others so happy, and is content to watch as they all enjoy the Winter weather.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	First Snow

It had been cold for weeks. Cold enough that you could see your own breath when you went outside; cold to the point where heavy coats and hats and gloves were a must. It was really only a matter of time before snow came to blanket the world in white.

It had been frigid when the egos in the manor had gone to bed. The twins burrowed under the extra blankets they had set out on their beds, and Dark and Wilford found themselves snuggling up closer to one another under the heavy comforter on the bed. Everything was still and silent.

In the morning, Dark was the first in the house to wake up. He smiled a little at the man sleeping beside him, content to simply lay by his side for a few more minutes before going to get ready for the day. The grey man turned his head, wincing at the pops and cracks he heard as he did so, to look out the window, and gave a quiet chuckle at what he saw.

The world outside was blanketed in pure white, as more snow fell from the sky. The view outside the window reminded Dark of the scenes one would see inside a snowglobe or printed on Christmas cards. He lay beside Wilford, simply watching the flakes drift to the frozen ground. The silence would have been comforting, if it weren’t for the constant ringing his aura gave off. It was a quieter noise than usual, at least; it always was when he was relaxed like this.

The quiet atmosphere was broken before long, though. It was clear to Dark that the twins had woken up and noticed the fresh snow outside; the first good snow of the season. That was his cue to get up. He carefully slipped out of Wilford’s grasp, going about his usual routine, getting himself cleaned up and dressed.

“It’s snowing out, Darky,” Wilford mumbled, coming up behind Dark and wrapping his arms around the demon’s waist.

“Did you see that out the window, or did the twin’s noise tip you off?” Dark replied, lightly petting Wilford’s hair. He didn’t keep up the gesture for long, though, as it put an uncomfortable strain on his shoulder.

“A little bit of both,” Wil replied.

“Get cleaned up, and we’ll see what they’re up to,” the demon mused, putting the final touches on his eyeliner before setting the pencil in the small case where he kept what make-up he used.

After Wilford was dressed, the pair made their way out into the living area, finding the twins practically pressing themselves to the window, watching the snow come down.

“It’s the first snow of the season, RJ!” CJ exclaimed, his camera at his side.

“I know! Must have started overnight, look how much there is!” RJ replied, clutching his brother’s shoulder in one hand and his microphone in the other.

“And the flakes we’ve seen before don’t count because…?” Dark questioned, failing to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Because this is the first to stick around! The other stuff just came down and melted,” CJ explained.

“Come on, looks like the heavy stuff, _perfect_ for making snowmen!” RJ urged, putting his microphone down on the coffee table and pulling his brother by the arm towards the door, forcing his twin to abandon his camera for the time being.

“Make sure you wear your jackets!” Dark called after the twins. He really didn’t want to have a sick set of twins around, especially after he’d found out that if _they_ got sick, it was almost a guarantee that Wilford would, too. When he went to say something to Wil, Dark found that he was alone in the living area, and shook his head, chuckling.

He grabbed his heavy black coat and pulled it on over his suit, making his way out to the yard, finding the twins and his lover all playing in the fresh first snow of the season.


End file.
